Dreer
.]]Dreer is the first boss of The Dreers and is found in the Great Temple of Halfus. Dreer belongs to a race called the Drakenids, who are very similar to Dreer (at least the non-converted ones). Dreer wears a Dravium Chestplate with Dravium Leggings. His eye color is purple. He has red and yellow dragon wings sprouting out of his back. History Dreer was sent as a scout by the Drakenid Empire to find a new place to live. He was supposed to go to the dimension right next to the Drakenid's home dimension, but screwed up and teleported to The Dreers (which was named Ko'shakka at the time). After many years of loneliness, he fell into insanity and decided to make himself a brother. He found a Frezzite and converted it into his new brother, who he named Drezz. After being alone and stranded for so many years, he had finally mastered the use of the dark energy that flowed through The Dreers and made two of the three current cities, Halfus and Fross. The Fight *the player pokes his/her head into the top room of the Temple, where Dreer is meditating* *the player quietly sneaks into the temple, but the floating Dreer begins to float over to them* Dreer: I sense a disturbance... The Player (quietly): Eek! *the player speeds up as he/she tries to get back to the stairs* *the door to the stairway slams shut* *the player, now very worried, takes a Bow and an Arrow and shoots it at Dreer* *the arrow hits Dreer's forehead and he wakes up* Dreer: How dare you attack the almighty Dreer?! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!!! The Player: Uh... I'm sorry? Dreer: "Sorry" won't cut it! I will have you executed! When is my schedule open?... *Dreer begins mumbling to himself as the player draws the strongest sword in their inventory* Dreer: Next Tuesday is open! How does that sound to y- *Dreer sees the sword in the player's hand* Dreer: WELL HOW ABOUT RIGHT NOW?! *Dreer draws an enchanted Diamond Sword* Dreer has 250 <3 in this phase of the battle. His only attacks are various sword movements and using a Dravium Bow. Both the sword and the bow are enchanted with Fire Aspect. When he has lost all of this health, the next cutscene plays. *Dreer is slammed against at wall* Dreer (huffing): No! This can't happen! Minions, ATTACK! *Dreer flies through a window* In this phase of the battle, the player must survive three minutes of attacks by Dreer Creepers, Drombies, and Dreer Spiders. *Dreer flies back in, re-energized* Dreer: I'm BAAAAACK! *Dreer takes out an enchanted Bow of The Dreers and an enchanted Dravium Sword* Dreer: Now you don't stand a chance! Dreer has 300 <3 in this phase. This phase is much like the first phase, except both the weapons are enchanted with Fire Aspect and Poison and Dreer spawns minions regularly. *Dreer blocks a sword swing by the player and forces him/her to the ground* *Dreer puts his sword against the player's neck* Dreer: Any last words? The Player: Look over there. *Dreer looks behind him as a Dreer Creeper explodes* *Dreer is slammed against the wall* *Dreer begins to transform as dark energy swirls around him* Dreer: YOU DIE NOW!!! Dreer now has black irises, a black dragon snout, a black dragon tail and his wings are now black. He now has powerful corrupted attacks that inflict Wither, Slowness, Mining Fatigue, and Nausea upon the player. The spawn rate of minions has also increased. Dreer only has 50 <3 in this phase. *Dreer realizes something* Dreer: Why didn't I think of this sooner? Nothing much is different in this phase. Dreer can fly and the spawn rate of minions is increased. He has 400 <3 in this phase. *Dreer collapses on the ground, flashing from his current form to his old form* Dreer (wheezing): I made a promise, and I'll try my darndest to make it happen. *Dreer creates a small whirlwind with his wings* Dreer: You... die... *Dreer begins charging a corrupted attack* *the player fires an arrow into the eye of the storm* *the arrow hits Dreer, who is shocked by the corrupted energy* *similar to the Ender Dragon's death scene* *Dreer's old form falls to the floor* Dreer: I must create the third city... *Dreer explodes in a blinding flash of light* The Spoils Dreer drops 10,000 XP orbs, his enchanted weapons, and the Shard of the Insane. Category:Bosses Category:Red Category:Yellow Category:Purple Category:Black Category:SCP's stuff Category:Corrupted Category:Flying Mobs